


Everything falls back

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Blood, Bottom Steve Harrington, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Harrington, Sprinkle of smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy isn't home like he's supposed to and Steve gets a bad feeling through their bond. The alpha turns up beaten up after a couple of hours.





	Everything falls back

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at an ABO fic oof. Oh, and pesto is their cat, Robin isnt just randomly finding pesto all over the streets.

"Alright, I'm off." Steve announces and clinks his car keys in affirmation.

"Oh?" Robin questions from behind today's newspaper, whether it was an automatic response or not Steve doesn't know. She has apparently vowed to stay invested in it from start to finish.

"Yeah, got dinner with Billy tonight so you'll have to feast alone. Not that you give a shit."

"Now where would you get that idea?" Robin murmurs absently. Altough she does flip the top of the paper down to finally look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I been discriminating? Allow me to be a friend right now." She sets down the news and gets up to walk with him to the car. Steve rolls his eyes.

"By dinner I mean pizza delivery, too much booze and whatever shitty romcom Billy finds. So you aren't missing out." Steve says. "No, I very much did not have high expectations for that statement. I'll steal pesto of the street again....once I'm freed." The beta responds with a grin and slaps the hood of his car. "Go get them calories, cowboy."

"I hate you. See you on monday."

He drives with his window open to feel less suffocated. Altough the air outside isn't much better. It's damp and fuggy and making his head hurt. The dark clouds surrounding the town are a promise of a cleansing thunderstorm.

There's something wrong with the radio frequency again so he shuts off the white noise and carefully searches around a glove box for pain killers. It's a bit tricky swallowing them with water while driving and he would probably kill Billy if he ever did the same. They won't start affecting until he's home but atleast he's prepared.

Rain starts to pour just as he parks on the driveway. Steve sighs and looks around for an umbrella but remembers telling Billy he wouldn't need it today. He accepts his fate and reluctantly steps outside. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day~" He mutters and takes fast strides until he's inside and in their bedroom.

Partly wet clothes go into a basket and soft pyjamas come on with an addition of even softer socks.

Thunder cracks loudly outside and the lights go out. Steve freezes and suddenly feels very exposed in the dark. He bites his cheek when a growth of anxiety makes home behind his ribs and above his throat. He never took himself to be afraid of thunder or the dark, it's from something else.

The best lit place in the room is their bed as it's next to the window. He jumps onto it and wiggles under the covers just as a flash lights the room for a second. He feels something rotten through his bond mark. The taste of it is foul and he feels angry and sad.

Billy isn't home yet and up to no good it seems. His brain starts to circle possibilities and he honestly doesn't know whether to be mad or worried. He's getting drowsy and just as morphine starts to cloud everything, he falls.

_Red splatters his vision, someone definetily laughs and the taste of rotten eggs is stronger than ever._

Steve jerks awake on their bedroom floor. He's sweaty and agitated. His instincts screaming at him to get up and find his mate. He can smell him as he reaches the hallway and even though his alpha's scent is filthy he feels more at ease.

"What-" Is all he manages to choke out at the sight of Billy. It's nothing new just...more unexpected nowadays. He's covering one eye with a bag of frozen peas. Blood has smeared from his nose to his cheek and his lip is definitely bust.

"Sorry i'm so late. Some guys wanted to chat a little." Bill says casually and readjusts the bag, wincing slightly. Upon closer inspection Steve notices his bruised and bleeding knuckles, no doubt his torso's the same. "How long have you been sitting here like this?" He takes a cotton pad and some disinfectant to treat his hands. It's about to strike midnight so Steve's been asleep atleast a couple hours.

"I didn't want to wake you. Smelled like rotten eggs."

"Yeah, thanks to you and I was on the goddamn floor. Did I look comfortable?" Steve questions and tugs the alpha up gently.

"So that's what the loud thump was." Billy grins and allows himself to be seated on their bed.

"Christ alive. How did you manage this now?"

Billy's grin turns into a sheepish smile and he drops the bag from over his eye which, thank god, isn't as bad as it could've been. He wraps his arms around the omega and nuzzles against his stomach very carefully. Steve sighs and pulls him away by his locks so he won't start another nose bleed.

"I brought donuts. I'm sorry."

"I know, I know....just who? Billy, tell me?"

"Rats, human sized and shaped rats is all. Scum." There was a poisonous sting to his words and Steve tried not to let his discomfort on his partner's part show but his nature fails him, it always does. And Billy, oh his sweet Billy, softens instantly and releases a bunch of calming pheromones for him. He urges Steve to sit on his lap so he can hug him properly. The omega tries not thinking about how much the movement must hurt.

"'m fine." Billy mumbles into his shirt and noses his way to the bite on the omega's neck. "Tired." He nibbles with his teeth and soothes with his clever tongue afterwards. Steve's knees would've buckled if still standing up, now he bares his neck further.

"I bet you are. Please, careful with that nose, I don't-" He whines low as Billy nibs at him again, this time with more fangs. "-I don't need a blood bath myself, thanks." Steve finishes.

"Can I? Steve, I need-"

"Of course."

They untangle momentarily to settle fully onto the bed. They shed of their clothes, needing the skin contanct right now as pheromones are still mixed and confused as to what to do. Billy reeks of other alphas, blood and sweat. The last one doesn't bother Steve really at all.

He was right about the other bruising. He ghosts his fingers over them and swallows around a lump in his throat. Who'd do this? They look angry and painful but Billy seems to ignore them completely. More fixated on marking his Steve. And the omega happily lets him.

He gets a few hickeys along his throat and chest. One on his hip and a raspberry below his belly button which makes him shriek and push away the cruel assault.

Billy kisses him deeply until he goes lax again so he can move back to his neck. He kisses and gives kitten licks there, scenting him until he feels satisfied. Then proceeds to sink his fangs into the very spot, renewing and strenghtening their bond. Steve gasps and purrs quietly.

The purring is kind of a mystery but Steve only does it for his alpha. For Billy, at times like these where they both need it. Need each other in the fullest.

Billy completes it with more soothing licks that Steve might no even need but he likes the gesture.

Slowly lust joins love and Billy growls. Steve spreads his legs at that and beckons the alpha to do something, anything. So he does, dives between those cream soft thighs and laps up the omega's arousal. Steve humms and grabs his fine locks again, this time tugging him closer, arching his back with a gasp.

Everything starts to fall back into place again. No more foreign scents. Just the smell and feel of home on those crumpled sheets in a dark room that's in a desperate need of ventilation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut but i haven't written that before either.


End file.
